Anya
Anya (アーニャ Aanya) was one of the New Birka's Priests that served under God Jarilo. She was a master spearman who protected the Upper yard with her Trial of Angels. She and the other Priests acted as the main antagonists during the New Birka and Ten Trials Arcs. Profile Physical Description Anya is a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. She also has hair flowing down her face, covering one of her brown eyes. She wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. Personality Anya is an extremely intimidating, condescending and serious individual who is all about the superiority of the Birkan Race. She is very racist towards Humans, Shandians and even Skypieans, and can be described as sadistic when dealing with them. She takes hunting Shandians seriously, but treats it as if it's for sport. Anya only appears to smile when torturing her enemies, proving she takes great pleasure in causing others pain. Anya is normally very serious around her fellow Birkans and praises her leader commonly as "God" and does not tolerate him being referred to as any less. She has a special distaste for Luna and Zaiel due to their heritage as former super powers in the original Skypiean government. Anya is easily provoked, and often becomes very angry when dealing with her enemies.She especially detests being unable to overpower her enemies, and appeared emotionally broken after being defeated by Zaiel, who she considers a lesser being. Powers and Abilities Anya is an extremely talented combatant who has mastered the art of Spearmanship. A specialist on the battlefield, Anya's leadership skills and relentless fighting ability allow her to go toe to toe with great warriors. She appears to lack the ability of Mantra, or simply chooses not to use it. Mainly using her brute strength, intuition and weaponry, Anya is a very dangerous opponent to any man. Physical Prowess Like her fellow Priests, Anya is a very strong individual. She physically is the fastest and strongest one of the Priests. Her speed was able to match that of Luna's, who's speed earned her the moniker "Flash Empress". She is strong enough to overpower Zaiel, who was once the strongest fighter in Skypiea. Spearmanship Anya's combat primarily involves her Ikarshi Spear (怒り Ikarshi, literally meaning "The Angry Angel") which is named because Anya believes she and the priests are a symbol of Birka's wrath. It was forged using several Dials that give it various supernatural abilities. Techniques *'Garutatsu' (ガブ竜巻 Gabueru Tatsumaki literally meaning "Gabriel's Twister"): Anya creates a vacuum wave from her spear that engulfs the enemy in furious winds that threaten to tear everything to pieces. A jet dial is used to create this burst of energy from the Spear's shaft that erupts from it's tip in the form of a furious vacuum. *'Urifurashu' (ウリエルフラッシュ Urieru Furasshu literally meaning "Uriel's Flash"): Anya condenses an immense amount of energy within the spear, causing Ikarshi to glow bright gold. When Anya swings the golden spear, anything Ikarshi hits explodes instantly.An impact dial within the spears tip is activated and releases a shock wave that is absorbed by the four "jaws" of the spear which are made from jet dials. This amplifies the kinetic energy from each jaw-claw enough to where when energy is released from it a giant explosion is created. Trial of Angels By God Jarilo's orders, Anya is assigned a section of the Upper Yard that is completely under her jurisdiction. This area is where Anya conducts her Trial in order to eliminate invaders upon the Upper Yard. She has set his trial up so dangerously that it only boasts a 3% percent survival rate. Whomever enters Anya's trial is sent directly to Shandora, where Anya believes that she is the only one who deserves to protect that area of the Upper Yard. She hosts the Trial of Angels hoping to slay the Shandians in their own home. Upon entry, Anya meets her opponents face to face alongside her "Angels". The Angels are created from Iron Cloud Dials and infused with Earl's signature Control Dials, allowing Anya to control them at will. Each Angel has a specific ability that grants Anya great aid in battle. The first Angel, Eden is a winged cherub with a pompadour hair-style that contains two mysterious pigs in pink lamb suits that acts as Anya's main protector, as she usually rides on his shoulder.The second Angel, Adam has the appearance of a tall, muscular, four-armed man with a beard and a pair of wings. It wears a fur-like toga and holds a huge golden hammer, wielded in its two right arms. This Angel is Anya's muscle, and can crush virtually anything with its hammer. The third angel, Eve possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms at first. Eve has the ability to grow limbs at will and seems to be the way Anya captures her opponents. The area of Shandora is an ancient Maze which Anya has set several traps for her opponent within, and they must navigate through it to complete the trial. Complete with false walls, trap doors and moving structures the Maze is extremely difficult to navigate, especially with Anya and her Angels hunting the navigator. History New Birka Arc Anya is the leader of the five Priests who serve Jarilo. Acting as the authority of New Birka, Anya and the other Sky Knights find themselves in constant conflict with the Shandian Rebels. Anya makes a name for herself by constantly hunting down and brutally murdering Shandians. She is credited with suppressing many of the rebels actions. This is until Zaiel returns to New Birka with a group of people known as the Red Wing Pirates. Anya first confronts the group during a major riot in the city of Lovely Island, where she finds Zaiel inside a government building trying to undermine the Birkan officials placed there. She immediately attacks Zaiel using her spear and forces him outside the building. Zaiel appears surprised to see Anya in the city while other Priests such as Earl and Ruri are present there as well. Anya explains that she has been hunting Luna and finally has the chance to take her out, but sees Zaiel's return as a much larger threat to New Birka. Anya is able to force Zaiel into a corner after destroying several of his Stave weapons. Before the battle concludes Zaiel takes his last stave and raises it to the sky, inspiring the Skypieans of the city to fight against the White Beret Enforcers and the Priests of New Birka. The tide of the battle is swung in Zaiel's favor, and with Luna's help they push back Anya. Their efforts are interrupted by the arrival of God Jarilo. Jarilo deems that Lovely Island must be punished for its disloyalty and commands the Priests to withdraw before destroying the entire Island using his incredible power Ten Trials Arc Jarilo warns his Priests of an incoming attack on the Upper Yard. anya comments that the rebels won't even make it past the Trial of Invasion before leaving to her post at Shandora. Each of the Birkan Priests prepares the Ten Trials to protect the sacred land. Just as Jarilo foretold, the rebel force arrives in the Upper Yard. Zaiel and Luna make it to Anya's Trial of Angels. They arrive in Shandora and are met by Anya, who activates the trial by summoning three giant beings made from Iron Clouds. These three creations are Anya's angels, who hunt down Zaiel and Luna as they try to navigate through the maze like ruins of Shandora. Anya manipulates the environment in order to separate Luna from Zaiel, leaving her angels to pin down Zaiel while Anya fights with Luna. Luna tries to run and avoid Anya with her Flash Mantra ability. In order to counter this Anya commands one of her angels to fire a barrage miniature angels at Anya to force Luna into an abandoned temple. Anya ambushes Luna inside, taking her by surprise and injuring her. Anya sends another barrage of mini-angels, but they are incinerated by Luna's Flash Mantra. With her increased power and speed, Luna gains the upper hand over Anya and drops half the entire temple on top of her. Believing she is victorious, Luna drops her guard long enough for one of the Angel's to sneak up from behind and grab her. Luna counters by blasts a hole through the angel using her Mantra and nearly escapes it's grasp. This proves to be too late, as Anya blasts her way through the temple's rubble and conjures a vortex that traps Luna. Another angel appears from the eye of the storm and engulfs Luna in a pillar of light, creating a large explosion. Luna is defeated by this attack, and Anya leaves her defeated laying in rubble. Watching in horror, Zaiel activates his Celestial Mantra. His body glows a bright gold, giving him incredible speed and strength, enough to easily dispatch Anya's angels. Anya uses another barrage of mini angels to pin Zaiel down, but he fights his way through them and strikes Anya down in one attack. As Anya falls from the sky, she looks up to see Zaiel preparing an attack. Zaiel uses his Seven Stars technique to blast Anya with the destructive force of a meteor, defeating her completely. After her defeat, Anya cries and demands that Zaiel finish her off for losing to an inferior being. Zaiel refuses and returns to Luna's side. Category:Part I Characters Category:New Birkans Category:Skypiea Characters